New Year's Love
by Lisha Venus
Summary: Anniversay Miku dan Kaito. Tetapi, Kaito tidak menganggap Miku sebagai pacarnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rin dan Len? Oneshot! Read and Review!


**A/N: Happy New Year! Silahkan nikmati New Year spesialku ini. Ini adalah one-shot pertamaku.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

- 31 Desember, 23:59

"Miku, mau kah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaito sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat. Kaito menunggu jawaban dari Miku tetapi jawabannya tidak pernah datang. Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Miku yang beku di tempat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Kaito berdiri tegak dengan muka sedih, "Kamu tidak mau, ya?" Tanya Kaito untuk memastikan. Miku tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Kaito menganggapnya sebagai penolakan. Kaito membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Tetapi, sebelum Kaito bisa mengambil satu langkah, Miku memeluknya dari belakang. "A-aku mau." Ucap Miku dengan malu.

Kaito membalikan badannya lagi dan melihat Miku menatapnya dengan penuh kesenangan. Lalu, suara petasan terdengar. Mereka berdua memutarkan badan mereka supaya bisa melihat petasan-petasan yang cantik di langit.

- 30 Desember satu tahun kemudian, 11:36

Hampir satu tahun Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito. Tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan mereka sama sekali di musim semi dan musim panas. Tetapi, di tengah-tengah musim gugur, Kaito mulai menjauhi Miku. Kaito menjadi selalu telat saat mau kencan, malah sampai-sampai tidak datang. Kaito juga mulai jarang berbicara dengan Miku. Tetapi, Miku tetap mencintai Kaito sepenuh hati. Miku tetap menunggu Kaito sampai Kaito datang jika dia telat datang. Sifat Miku kepada Kaito masih sama, dia selalu memasang senyuman yang ramah jika bersamanya. Miku juga membiarkan gosip tentang Kaito yang mengatakan bahwa Kaito sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Miku lagi.

Sekarang, Miku sedang menunggu kedatangan Kaito di depan taman. Dia mengenakan sweater dan topi berwarna abu-abu dan syal dan celana berwarna merah. Dia menunggu Kaito dengan penuh kesabaran. Lalu, Miku mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, "Miku!" Panggil Rin, sahabat sejatinya Miku, sambil berlari menuju Miku.

Miku membalas panggilannya dengan senyuman yang hangat. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rin, khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Kaito." Jawab Miku dengan lembut.

"Menunggu Kaito? Di cuaca seperti ini?" Tanya Rin lagi, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Miku. "Miku, kamu tahukan kalau seharian ini akan hujan salju? Lihat dong, mukamu sudah pucat sekali." Ucap Rin. Rin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Miku lalu langsung menariknya kembali. "Dingin sekali!" Teriak Rin setelah menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi Miku. "Sudah berapa lama kamu di sini?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku datang ke sini jam sembilan. Sebenarnya sih, kita seharusnya bertemu jam sepuluh, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Jadi, aku datang lebih awal." Jelas Miku dengan lemah.

"Kamu sudah menunggu Kaito selama dua setengah jam lebih?" Tanya Rin dengan panik. "Kamu harus langsung pulang! Aku tidak mau kamu beku sampai mati di sini!" Perintah Rin sambil menarik tangannya Miku. Tetapi, Miku tidak bergerak. "Kenapa, Miku?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku harus menunggu Kaito. Bagaimana jika dia datang saat aku tidak ada? Nanti dia bisa membenciku." Jelas Miku dengan sedih.

Rin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jika Miku tetap menunggu Kaito di sini, maka Miku bisa mati kedinginan. Tetapi, jika Miku dia paksa pulang, maka Miku akan sakit hati dan bisa saja dia membencinya. Akhirnya, Rin memutuskan untuk menemani Miku menunggu Kaito, "Baiklah, kamu boleh menunggu Kaito dan aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Rin dengan pasrah. Miku langsung menjadi sangat gembira.

"Rin! Miku! Kalian harus melihat ini!" Panggil Len, kembaran Rin, ke kedua perempuan tersebut sambil berlari menuju Rin dan Miku.

"Ada apa, Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Ayo, kita harus ke restoran sushi yang di dekat sini!" Perintah Len sambil menarik Rin dan Miku dengan gampang.

"Tunggu, Len, aku harus menunggu Kaito." Ucap Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa Miku, Kaito tidak perlu ditunggu lagi." Ucap Len, dan itu membuat Miku dan Rin sangat bingung.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di restoran sushi tersebut, mereka masuk dengan diam-diam. Betapa terkejutnya Miku saat dia melihat Kaito sedang bersenang-senang dengan Meiko. Walaupun Miku merasa sangat terkejut tetapi dia tidak mengucapkan atau melakukan apapun. Cahaya di mata Miku menghilang, bagaikan nyawa yang meninggalkan badannya.

Lalu, Miku merasa sangat pusing karena setelah menunggu sangat lama di tempat yang sangat dingin, dia langsung masuk ke restoran sushi yang suasananya sangat hangat. Miku berlari keluar karena tidak tahan dengan pusingnya.

Setelah merasa sedikit enak, Miku membalikan badannya dan melihat Kaito mencium pipi Meiko. Walaupun bukan di bibir, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Miku menangis. Padahal, Miku selalu dianggap sebagai kakak di semua lingkungan karena tidak pernah panik, marah, dan menangis. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Miku, sang kakak, menangis karena patah hati.

Tetapi walaupun air mata terus mengalir di pipi Miku, Miku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Setelah Meiko pergi, Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang menangis. Kaito langsung panik dan berjalan menuju Miku. Tetapi, segerombolan orang berjalan menutupi Miku. Saat gerombolan orangnya sudah pergi, Miku juga sudah pergi. Kaito mencari Miku di sekitar tetapi gagal karena waktu makan siang sudah datang.

Miku berada di kamarnya, air mata tetap mengalir deras di pipinya. 'Apa perasaan ini? Kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit? Kenapa air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir?' Pikir Miku. Setelah, satu jam menangis, air mata Mikupun erhenti mengalir. Miku berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan mengisi bak mandinya dengan air panas lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Sementara itu, Si Kembar Kagamine sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk memperbaiki hubungan Kaito dan Miku. "Kita harus memperbaiki hubungan Kaito dan Miku." Ucap Len dengan penuh semangat. Miku adalah perempuan kedua yang dia sangat sayangi.

"Jangan, Kaito sudah keterlaluan sampai membuat Miku menangis. Kita langsung bunuh saja Kaito." Ucap Rin dengan penuh amarah.

"Rin, itu terlalu sadis." Ucap Len dengan polos. "Bagaimana jika Miku tidak tersenyum sama sekali setelah kita membunuh Kaito?" Tanya Len.

"Hmph! Aku iri sama Kaito, Miku lebih sayang sama si BaKaito daripada sama kita. Padahal, kitakan ketemu Miku lima tahun lebih duluan." Ucap Rin dengan kesal.

"Mungkin Kaito mempunyai sebab untuk ini semua. Mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Miku." Usul Len.

Rin langsung mempunyai sebuah ide, "Bagaimana jika kita minta penjelasan dari Kaito?" Ujar Rin dengan senyuman devil. "Len, panggil Kaito, suruh dia datang ke sini secepatnya."

Len mengangguk dan menelfon Kaito. Kaito adalah sahabat Len, tetapi Len lebih peduli ke Miku daripada Kaito. "Halo, Kaito, kamu harus ke sini secepat mungkin, ada darurat!" Teriak Len dengan panik.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kaito masuk ke rumah Rin dan Len. Di sana, Kaito disapa oleh Len, "Hai, Kaito. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Len sambil mengarahkan Kaito ke satu-satunya kayu yang ada di ruang tamu.

Kaito duduk di kursi tersebut, "Ada apa, Len? Kamu bilang ada darurat." Tahu-tahu, Rin muncul dari belakangnya Kaito dan mengikat Kaito ke kursinya. "Apa? Rin! Lepaskan aku!" Perintah Kaito dengan marah. Tetapi, Rin dan Len hanya menatap ke Kaito dengan muka dingin.

"Kita mau penjelasan!" Perintah Rin.

"Penjelasan apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa kamu telah membuat Miku nangis?" Tanya Rin dengan marah.

"Apa? Aku tidak membuat Miku menangis!" Ucap Kaito, membela dirinya.

"Tadi siang! Kamu mencium Meiko di depan Miku dan membuatnya menangis!" Teriak Rin.

"Tetapi, aku punya alasan untuk itu." Ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan!" Perintah Len. "Alasan tersebut harus sebanding dengan perlakuanmu kepada Miku akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, mungkin tidak akan sebanding sih." Ucap Kaito. "Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan Miku."

Rin langsung mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan, "Apa!" Teriak Rin. "Kalau begitu, bilang saja kepada Miku! Kenapa kamu tidak putus dengan Miku saja?"

"Aku sudah!" Ucap Kaito.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu masih menyuruh Miku menunggu dirimu untuk kencan?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia menungguku untuk kencan?" Tanya Kaito, tidak percaya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia akan menungguku."

"Tadi, Miku menunggumu dari jam sembilan sampai jam setengah dua belas lebih!" Teriak Rin dengan marah.

"Memangnya, kapan kamu putus dengan Miku?" Tanya Len dengan curiga.

"Saat festival di tengah musim gugur. Saat dansa, semuanya disuruh berpasangan dan aku berdansa dengan Meiko. Bukankah itu sudah terhitung sebagai putus? Lagian, jika Miku masih ingin menunggu, maka itu bukan masalahku." Tanya Kaito dengan gampang.

Rin langsung mencekek Kaito, "Kejam sekali kamu, Kaito!"

- 31 Desember, pukul 14:30

Kaito bangun dengan susah payah. Kemarin, jika bukan karena Len, Kaito pasti sudah mati. Kaito turun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia membuka kulkas, "Es krimnya habis." Ucap Kaito dengan polos. Kaito mengganti bajunya.

Saat dia melewati taman, dia melihat Rin, Len, dan Miku. "Uh, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Rin sekarang." Ucap Kaito kepada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Kaito membalikkan badannya, dia mendengar Rin berteriak. "Miku sudah! Cukup! Kamu sudah menunggu Kaito selama lima jam!" Teriak Rin. Miku mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Kaito tidak mendengarnya. "Anniversary? Anniversary apa?" Tanya Rin walaupun dia sebenarnya hanya meneriaki Miku. "Ayo Len! Kita harus mengambil selimut untuk Miku. Aku tidak ingin Miku mati kedinginan." Ucap Rin kepada Len.

Setelah Rin dan Len pergi, Kaito membalikan badannya lagi dan melihat Miku sedang mentap ke dirinya. Kaito berjalan melewati Miku, Kaito melirik ke Miku untuk setengah detik. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya, saat melihat mata Miku yang sudah hilang cahayanya tetapi Kaito tetap berjalan lurus.

- 31 Desember, pukul 14:45, di supermarket

"Kaito!" Panggil Len kepada temannya.

"Hei Len, apakah kamu ke sini bersama Rin?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, Rin sedang memasak sup untuk Miku. Aku disuruh membelikan Miku negi favoritnya." Jawab Len.

"Oh," Ucap Kaito, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kau tahu? Miku seperti tidak bernyawa lagi. Dia selalu mengatakan 'Aku tidak sabar sampai Kaito datang. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini.' Apakah kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun kepadanya?" Tanya Len.

Kaito tidak menjawab. Kaito mengambil es krim yang dua liter lalu membayar es krim tersebut di kasir dan pergi. "Dia sebenarnya masih sayang kepada Miku tetapi dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Bosan? Kaito bosan dengan Miku itu seperti Kaito bosan dengan es krim." Ucap Len kepada dirinya.

- 31 Desember, pukul 21:23, di kamar Kaito

"Apakah Miku benar-benar akan menungguku di depan taman sampai kapanpun?" Tanya Kaito kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat ke jam dindingnya lalu mengambil jaketnya dan langsung berlari keluar.

- 31 Desember, pukul 23:56, di depan gerbang taman

Rin dan Len berada di kedua sisi Miku, tertidur. Mereka berdua sudah membawakan selimut dan makanan yang cukup. Tetapi, Miku tidak tidur atau makan. Dia tetap menunggu Kaito untuk anniversary nya mereka berdua. Miku melihat ke jam tangannya. Lalu, Miku mulai merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Miku." Panggil Kaito. Kaito baru saja membeli bunga mawar untuk Miku. Dia berlari dari rumahnya ke toko bunga yang baru saja akan tutup lalu ke taman. Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang menangis lalu merasa sangat sakit hati. Kaito berlari menuju Miku dan memeluknya, "Maaf, Miku. Happy Anniversary." Ucap Kaito.

Mata Miku mulai terlihat cahayanya. Lalu, saat Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, Miku memberikan Kaito sebuah senyuman yang sangat hangat sampai rasanya dingin salju hilang. "Happy Anniversary, Kaito." Ucap Miku sambil memberikan Kaito sebuah kue dengan lapisan es krim yang lumayan tebal. Kue tersebut adalah masakan pertama Miku yang berhasil.

Kaito membalas senyumannya dan memberikan Miku mawar yang Kaito beli. Lalu, Kaito menarik tangan Miku supaya Miku berdiri dan menghadap ke taman. Tarikan Kaito menyebabkan Rin dan Len membenturkan kepalanya ke kembarannya.

Petasan-petasan diluncurkan ke langit saat jam menunjukan pukul dua belas tepat. Kaito menghadap ke Miku dan memberikannya sepasang jepitan rambut yang berbentuk negi. "Happy New Year, Miku." Kaito kira, Miku tidak akan membernya apapun karena Miku telah menunggu dirinya seharian di sini tetapi kenyataannya, Miku sedang memberikan Kaito sebuah syal panjang yang berwarna putih kepada Kaito.

"Happy New Year juga, Kaito." Ucap Miku.

Rin dan Len melihat kejadian itu. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kitakan seharusnya sedang mengadakan pesta di rumah." Ucap Rin.

"Iya, tetapi bukannya melihat Miku bahagia sudah cukup?" Tanya Len.

"Iya juga sih. Happy New Year, Len. Semoga tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan." Ucap Rin.

"Iya, Happy New Year." Balas Len.

The End

**A/N: Selesai deh. Maaf ya aku postingnya telat begini. Oke, Review ya semuanya!**


End file.
